


Hugs are Forever

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [13]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 13 - It's nice being hugged after being alone for so long.
Relationships: Clementine & Sarah (Walking Dead Video Game)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Hugs are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hug
> 
> I'm a bit late posting this but I slept 13 hours today lmao.
> 
> I think this prompt is perfect for Sarah, even though we never got to hug her. :(

They've only been in Carter's camp for a week, but it feels like it's been a year.

Clementine has only been allowed to talk to her friends at night, and there's no blankets to protect her from how cold the night is, and sometimes she has to eat food she doesn't really like but food is food so she really shouldn't complain, and where they're sleeping it's technically both inside and outside but bugs still come in either way and they sometimes crawl on her legs, and... and... and...

And she knows she's probably complaining too much.

_It's just been a really rough week_, she thinks to herself as she sits in a dark corner of the empty comic book room.

It's kind of funny, but not really; she spent months dreading being alone, but right now it's all she wants.

But she knows better than anyone that she doesn't always get what she wants, evident by the soft knocking on the store door.

"Clem?" a soft voice calls out.

"Sarah?" She wasn't planning on replying, but she was a bit surprised that Sarah had apparently been looking for her.

"What are you doing in here?" Sarah asks as she steps into the room, immediately making a beeline towards Clementine as soon as she spots her. "Dinner's ready."

Clementine shrugs. "I don't know," she answers honestly. She doesn't really understand _why_ she wants to be alone, she just knows that she's feeling sad, but she doesn't know what to do about it.

Sarah says nothing, but sits down next to her anyway.

A beat passes.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah."

Sarah nods. "I get it."

Another beat passes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

A third beat passes.

"Do you want a hug?"

"A hug?"

"Yeah!" Sarah smiles at Clementine and opens her arms.

Clem has no reason to deny Sarah's invitation, so she shrugs again. "Sure."

Sarah moves forward, and engulfs Clem in a tight, warm hug, her arms that are wrapped around her squeezing slightly.

Clementine sighs. This is a nice hug. It's so nice that she can actually feel herself feeling a bit better.

She doesn't remember the last time she got a hug from somebody, but that doesn't really matter to her at the moment.

She's just happy she's being hugged again at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
